twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/CLAIM: Robert Pattinson Cheated on Kristen Stewart Repeatedly
Kristen and Rob's trouble in Paradise A lot’s been written about Robert Pattinson (Edward Cullen) and Kristen Stewart (Bella Cullen) since her indiscretion with Rupert Sanders came to light — some of it true, most of it false. On Friday, we reached a new stage in the speculation ramp-up: Rumors about Pattinson cheating on Stewart during their years-long relationship. The chatter spilled from comment boards to the mainstream when Jezebel opted to publish a laundry list of Pattinson’s alleged trysts, courtesy of a tipster identified as “someone who claims to have insider knowledge of the many times that Pattinson has stepped out on Stewart.” It should be noted that the site does not corroborate or stand behind the tipster’s extraordinarily long missive, instead merely observing that “he or she is incredibly well-versed in the minute details of the actors’ lives and shooting schedules.” That may be true — but the tipster’s bogus “information” is cobbled together from blind items, debunked hearsay and discredited conspiracy theories. There’s nothing new or revelatory — just a lot of old claptrap. In fact, the tipster seems to believe that just by listing a bunch of recycled false rumors in one place, they magically become true. For instance, Pattinson is said to have “hooked up with Megan Fox” back in 2009. As Gossip Cop reported at the time, it was a bogus rumor. Jezebel’s tipster exhumes the old chestnut about Pattinson having a fling with Nikki Reed (Rosalie Hale) — also from years ago, and also not true. There’s the fake Ashley Greene (Alice Cullen) “hookup” and the made-up Caitlin Cronenberg saga and the sensationalized Sarah Roemer night out and a return of debunked Emilie de Ravin speculation. And so on. Essentially, over the course of three years, tabloids linked Pattinson to every female in his vicinity, because that’s what tabloids do. Gossip Cop demonstrated each of the rumors to be wrong, separately and on their own merits, when they were first “reported.” Absolutely no evidence has surfaced in the time since to make the allegations any more true. But in the wake of the Stewart situation, an aggrieved tipster went back, made a list of every rumor tying Pattinson to another woman, and presented them to Jezebel (and other outlets) as though, taken together, the number of allegations prove that Pattinson was a serial cheater. That’s not how reality or truth operates. Gossip Cop has covered Pattinson a lot since 2009, and our sources have been impeccable. We’ve never heard so much as a whisper about anything close to actual cheating. This current crop of speculation comes from a total non-”insider” with access to little beyond Google, an agenda and a lot of free time to waste chasing wild geese. Period. Source: Did Rob, really cheat on Kristen? CLAIM: Kristen Stewart “Partying” With Lindsay Lohan Apparently, some tabloids feel as if Kristen Stewart’s indiscretion with Rupert Sanders has given them free reign to make up even more stories than normal about the actress. The latest gem comes from X17Online, which claims that Stewart has lately “been partying” with Lindsay Lohan. According to the site, the ladies “were seen together at a house party yesterday at a private house in Huntington Beach.” The blog explains, “Lilo and KStew, whose brother Cameron is an avid surfer, were in Orange County to attend a surfing contest.” “Perhaps hanging with Lindsay is exactly what Kristen needs!” remarks X17Online. Here’s what the blog needs: Better sources. For starters, let Gossip Cop just point out the incongruity of a paparazzi site not having ANY photos of Stewart and Lohan’s alleged hangout. And the stars have never run in the same circles before, so why all of a sudden would they be “partying” together? Simply, X17Online — like a number of other pathetic blogs — wants to continue to stir the pot in the Stewart-Robert Pattinson saga, and it knows that Lohan tends to signify drama. Naturally, the non-reporters at HollywoodLies, er, HollywoodLife picked up the story as fact — and added its own manufactured drama. Regardless, the tale is NOT TRUE. Gossip Cop checked in with a source close to Stewart, who tells us “she was NOT there,” and that the story is complete “BULLSH*T.” Source: Kristen Parties with Lindsay Lohan Kristen Stewart Cheated on Robert Pattinson Because of Emilie de Ravin? “The Real Reason Kristen Stewart Cheated On Robert Pattinson,” reads a headline from HollywoodLife, which has rarely known the “real reason” for anything. “While everyone seems to be blaming Kristen Stewart for cheating on Robert Pattinson, Rob’s relationship with another woman may have drove her to act on her ‘momentary indiscretion,’” writes the blog, virtually excusing the actress for her betrayal. According to webloid, “Kristen cheated because of Rob’s close friendship with actress Emilie de Ravin.” WHAT?! HollywoodLife actually claims that Stewart’s supposed “jealousy over his friendship” with de Ravin caused her to cheat with Rupert Sanders because she couldn’t “cope with Rob being close friend with another woman.” First off, Pattinson filmed Remember Me with de Ravin in 2009. Does HollywoodLife really want us to believe that Stewart’s “jealousy” brewed for three years — over one of many of his co-stars since then — and that’s why she secretly hooked up with Sanders? It makes NO sense. If anything, until Stewart recently cheated, she and Pattinson had grown closer over the years — even moving in together. What Stewart did was wrong — and was her fault. It had nothing to do with Pattinson being friendly with de Ravin after filming a movie three years ago. Once again, there’s nothing “real” to HollywoodLife’s reporting. Source: Kristen cheats on Rob because of Emilie De Ravin (Jealousy) Category:Blog posts